


Imitiation is The Sincerest Form of Flattery

by learashi



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Fluff, Haircuts, M/M, Public Display of Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/learashi/pseuds/learashi
Summary: When Jun sees Sho’s new haircut he is not impressed.
Relationships: sakumoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Imitiation is The Sincerest Form of Flattery

**Author's Note:**

> How is everyone? Coping with our new temporary way of living, I hope. This is another fluffy drabble written for my own amusement. I hope you all enjoy it too.

Jun marched through the door and flung his bag on the table, waking Ohno who jerked his head up and blinked blearily around the dressing room.

“What do you call this?” Grabbing a tuft of Sho’s hair, Jun gave it a sharp tug.

“Ow!” Sho flinched back on the sofa, trying to wriggle out of Jun’s grasp. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

“Oh, really?” Jun pulled out his phone and shoved it in Sho’s face. “What about this then?”

“Our instagram? Your message was really great, but I guess that our fans would've liked a photo from you. Just to reassure themselves that you are okay.”

Jun let out a small sound of annoyance. “You know very well what I mean.” He pointed to the screenshot of Sho’s post. “What's up with this hair? Has my hairdresser been two timing me with you?”

Nino sighed and heaved himself off the couch. “Come on Aiba-chan. Let's go to the vending machine at the end of the corridor.”

“But I'm not thirsty,” Aiba protested. “And anyway, I'd rather stay here and watch Sho-chan and Matsujun argue.”

“No. You wouldn't.” Nino grabbed Aiba’s hand and dragged him to the door. Ohno was swept up and out in the corridor before he even knew what was happening. “Oh-chan is going to buy you anything you want.”

“I am?”

Nino poked Ohno in the cheek. “Surely you don't expect _me_ to?”

“I don't even know why we had to come out here in the first place,” Ohno muttered sleepily.

“Me neither.” Aiba piped up.

Nino herded the pair of them along in front of him. “If you come with me, I will explain it while we have our drinks and snacks.”

“I have to buy snacks too?” Ohno’s eyes widened as he felt his pocket for loose change.

“Don't worry. The machine accepts credit cards.”

Aiba spun around to face Nino as he continued to walk backwards. “You actually bought something before? With your own card?”

“Pfft. Who said it was mine?”

++

“You need to change your hair,” Jun insisted.

“Does it look _that_ bad?” Sho ran his fingers through his fringe, leaving his hair standing on end.

“Tsk.” Jun automatically reached out to fix Sho’s messy hair, but at the last second he snatched his hand away, as if in danger of being burned.

“You still haven't answered me.” Sho complained. “And can you please sit down and stop pacing around? You’re giving me a crick in my neck.”

Jun puffed out his cheeks and perched on the edge of the sofa cushion as far away from Sho as possible.

“Well?” Sho insisted.

“It’s fine, I guess.” Jun muttered.

Sho slumped down in his seat. “Only fine?”

Jun relented. “Better than fine. You look good.”

“Good? Anything else? What about cute?” Sho’s eyes sparkled as he pulled himself upright, bouncing a little in place.

In the face of Sho’s enthusiasm, it was impossible for Jun to retain his veneer of indifference. “Adorable actually.”

Sho didn't miss the shy smile which fleetingly illuminated Jun’s face before being replaced by a stubborn scowl. He edged a little closer. “Adorable, huh?”

“Don't push your luck.”

“So if you like my hair, why do I have to change it?”

Jun sighed. “Because people will think that we're together.”

“But we _are_ together.”

“But we don't have to look like we are,” Jun insisted.

“And what’s wrong with that? It’s just hair.”

“Thin edge of the wedge. It might just be hair right now, but soon you will be wanting us to wear matching camouflage patterned sweatshirts and fake jeans.”

“It was one pair of fake jeans, and you know I found them handy when my thumb was broken and I couldn't undo buttons.”

“I was more than willing to undo buttons for you. There was no need to commit such heinous atrocities against fashion.”

“And now? Are you still willing?” Sho shuffled close enough to be able to catch the subtly spicy waft of Jun’s cologne. “Any buttons in particular you'd like to undo?”

Jun gave Sho a flat stare. “Are you seriously trying to get me to have sex with you?”

“Wouldn't have to be full sex. You could always just give me a blow job.”

Jun’s snort-laugh gave Sho hope that he might not have to spend the night at his own place, instead of in Jun’s large comfortable apartment, and his large and even more comfortable bed.

Cautiously Sho moved his hand very slowly up to Jun’s head and ran his fingers through the soft strands of his hair. “I didn't do it deliberately, you know. I didn't try to copy your style. I just told the hairdresser that I wanted something different. I was distracted by my phone while she was cutting and when I looked up, this is what I’d ended up with.”

Jun slapped Sho’s hand away and huffed, “And what's wrong with that? Does that mean that you’ve been fibbing when you told me that you like the way I look?

The feeling that he was teetering on the edge of a precipice and about to have Jun push him off the edge to fall and splatter himself on the rocks far below, caused Sho’s heart to pound, as he raced to save himself. “No! Of course not. Your hair is fabulous, everyone says so.”

“So that's why you decided to copy me!” Jun said, with an expression of satisfaction at proving his original point.

“Ever since you played a lawyer I haven't managed to win one single argument against you,” Sho flopped back into a slumped position with a sigh.

Jun grinned and snuggled against Sho’s side; Sho seemed oblivious to the fact that he hadn't actually won an argument with Jun since 1999.

++

Sho looked up from his newspaper and cocked his head to one side. “What's that jingling sound?”

“Hmm?” Nino paused his game and watched Ohno walk awkwardly across the dressing room. “Looks like the old man is finally falling apart.”

Aiba jumped up and grabbed the sides of Ohno's trousers, shaking them hard and giggling at the jangling noise his actions produced. “Leader sounds like a walking tambourine.”

“It’s because I stocked up on coins just in case we have to make another snack run today.” Ohno sat down gingerly as his pockets bulged uncomfortably.

“There will be no need, Jun and I sorted everything out yesterday,” Sho said confidently.

“So that's why your hair is back to its same old boring style again.” Nino observed, looking at Sho critically. “Chicken...bock, bock, bock.”

“C’mon Nino, don't be mean to Sho-chan. Who wouldn't be scared of Matsujun when he is in a bad mood?”

“I'm not scared,” Sho protested unconvincingly. “It just works better this way for Zero.”

A loud snort came from Ohno’s direction, but when Sho whipped his head around he was gazing back at him with wide and innocent eyes.

Nino and Aiba’s snickering ended abruptly when the door swung open and Jun strode in. Four pairs of eyes followed him around the room as they tried to take in his altered appearance.

Jun’s blonde streaks had mostly been replaced by more subtle highlights and the soft bangs at the front of his hair were now a blend of burgundy and purple colours which perfectly toned in with his merlot coloured jacket and shirt.

Sho was drawn to Jun like a moth to a flame, seemingly obvious to the fact that they were not alone in the room. His fingers were trailing through the colourful strands as he made cooing sounds loud enough to make the others decide that it was definitely time they were somewhere else.

“Snacks are on me.” Ohno waddled as quickly to the door as his overstuffed pockets would allow.

Nino pointedly clapped his hands over his ears as he skirted around the fused together lump which until moments ago used to be two separate individuals. “Good thing you're all cashed up, because this could take some time.”

Aiba frantically shook his head and tried to hide in the corner. “I'm good. Not hungry, or thirsty, no siree.”

From his position in Sho’s arms, Jun managed to loosen Sho’s octopus grip just enough to be able to scowl across the room at Aiba, who was watching them with an avid expression.

Aiba gulped and his face paled as he correctly interpreted the message of impending doom Jun’’s eyes conveyed. He jumped up and dashed for the door, calling back over his shoulder to Nino and Ohno. “On second thoughts, I think we should try the new ice cream vending machine.”

“Ice cream?” Nino pulled a face as he pushed Ohno along in front of him. “Don't you think the weather is still too cold for it?”

“The machine is six floors down in the lobby.”

“Perfect!”


End file.
